User talk:SpaceManiac
Hi, welcome to Hamumu Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Behind the Dumb page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Carrot (Talk) 23:28, 27 April 2009 Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:38, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Un-Stumped? Is LL2 Toymotron no longer a stub? If it still is, what needs to be added? 21:44, December 8, 2010 (UTC) I dunno if it still qualifies as a stub, but you might want to take a look at Template:LL2 Monster, which we normally use for these sorts of things. In addition, please consider registering an account if you plan to contribute a lot. Thanks --SpaceManiac 04:11, December 9, 2010 (UTC) SS4:HF Guide Cleanup? How does it need to be cleaned up? 20:05, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :It's written more like a personal web page than an encyclopedic article. Things like the update log are already taken care of by the page history feature, and formatting is slightly overused. There's a couple other minor things that would be against a style guide if we ever wrote it, and we're not sure if we're even planning to put world guides on the wiki - check out CHEESE Unpickled]. (Once again I recommend you register an account if you plan to contribute frequently.) Thanks --SpaceManiac 20:49, December 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks! Will fix. -- 02:29, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Edit: Fixed up! How's it now? -- 02:47, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, yeah, what would those minor things be? -- 02:49, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually, looking decent now! I'd like to reiterate we're not sure about guides even being on the wiki, but in the meantime things seem okay. --SpaceManiac 16:58, December 24, 2010 (UTC)`` Hamumu rules!--Raphael Lim (talk) 06:32, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Forums removal Hey, I wanna ask you a question. What do you think of Jamul removing the forums and no more relogins after that? Someone made an review of that website online, and pointed that out. KassiasGrandiel (talk) 05:25, January 4, 2017 (UTC) : I think it's a little unfortunate, but Jamul is busy and doesn't consider it a priority and I can't really fault him for that. I'd love to see the forums back up. I'm curious though, what review did you see? --SpaceManiac (talk) 10:59, January 4, 2017 (UTC) Using the Supreme Player's Guide http://hamumu.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Cavernous_Caves This sort of thing apparently has been discussed before, it seems, but from what i heard Hammered had long stepped down from her position and the forums are down. Sides, i gave credit to her. If she wants to bother claiming it, we can take it down. At this point for the Hamumu Community, i feel it doesnt quite matter given even Jamul himself forgotten about how his own (Sleepless Hollow) games already works and had already focused and moved on entirely on his new project, Growtopia, apparently. http://imgur.com/a/z0Rmo It would be quite a bad thing if no one remembers how any of this works, would'nt it? What if Wayback Machine goes down too? And......good luck trying to find anyone willing to volunteer to gather all this infomation together like she used to, given even WTG retired long ago. I happen to be a old time fan of Hamumu whose time at this point of his life happens to be a opportune for cracking into this.Any further than this year, i think i might not be then..... Given the last SWC world was in 2014, i think it's fine for someone who is bored and has enough time to slowly crack out all the worlds that were ever made for it..... --Rtys8 : All right, I think you've convinced me. Write (and import) away. I'll keep a loose eye on things and continue to let you know about any technical details. --SpaceManiac (talk) 05:20, May 20, 2017 (UTC)